Standard toothbrush designs are not ideal for use in hospitals or other medical treatment facilities where patients may have compromised immune systems. In these settings, there is an increased risk of, for example, contracting pneumonia. Accordingly, compliance to a proper oral care regimen, which includes brushing three to four times per day, is important.
Due to its repeated reuse, use of a standard toothbrush creates a risk of bacterial infection. Additionally, standard toothbrushes are also not suitable for some patients because patients may be unable to spit or otherwise voluntarily remove liquids from their mouths, may not have easy access to water, or may have difficulty holding and using a toothbrush having the standard size and shape. Standard toothpaste may also be unsuitable for use by such patients, and it may be difficult for such patients to find and apply the proper amount of toothpaste to a toothbrush.
In many circumstances, medical procedures like oral care must be repeated multiple times. For example, in oral care, a series of mouth care products must be used in a repetitious fashion, such as for periodic cleaning sessions, where there can be evacuation, brushing of the teeth, and swabbing of the mouth and gums. With the repetition of each procedure occurring after a predetermined interval, such as every few hours, it may be cumbersome for the medical care professional or the patient to gather the necessary instrument(s) repeatedly throughout the day.